Too Young to Fall Asleep
by Brentinator
Summary: "Come rescue me, I'll be waiting, I'm too young to fall asleep." Inspired by Head Above Water by Avril Lavinge


I came up with this idea right after "Head Above Water" by Avril Lavinge came out, who is my queen lol. But, as you all know, I've been going through some stuff.

In early September, I was doing stuff my mom asked me to do, and everything fell apart, so I had a "panic attack" (I don't know if that's what this is, but everyone I know says it's some form of sensory overload/panic attack) and the only way for me to calm down was to lock myself in the bathroom, turn off the light, and run cold water on my hands and face.

I thought this was a one time thing. Then it happened again. And again. And again. Over completely miniscule stuff too. This has caused me to not be able to talk to people online and to stop role-playing stuff like death and angst.

This took awhile. The original plan was that a building was gonna fall on Peter and he was gonna have a panic attack while someone was saving him. Now it's something else, but the main reason it took awhile was cause I was having "panic attacks".

So I hope you enjoy this story :)

••••••••••••

"Hey, Karen. What do you have for me today?" Peter asked, perched on a skyscraper and looking down at Queens while eating his sandwich, ready to take on whatever came at him today after nailing his chemistry test.

"I have located a robbery down at ATM outside of a Best Western a couple of miles away."

Peter nodded, latching his webs onto the side of another skyscraper , and started to quickly swing to the destination, which Karen led him to rather quickly, and he managed to land on the ground a few blocks from the ATM robbery.

He quietly snuck up on the two men robbing the ATM, before saying.

"Wow, you two forgot something, right? Maybe a card, or a PIN number? Cause, gotta be honest with you, robbing ATMs is a dead trend. The new thing is earning money from hard work."

And then proceeded to web the two up before they could make a move for their guns, closing up the ATM, and scribbling together a note, before swinging away.

"That was awesome, Karen! What next?"

"There is a apartment building collapsing in on itself."

Peter immediately latched onto another building, before swinging off toward the building as fast as possible and letting adrenaline take over.

••••••••••••

When he arrived to the apartment building, he quickly tapped the small spider on his suit, and sent it to survey the damage, while he asked around.

"Is anyone still inside?!" He yelled, trying to grab people's attention, and when there was no response for a few seconds, he was relieved. That is, until he heard.

"My son is still in there!"

Peter went straight toward the building, not even waiting on anyone else to let him know if their families were still inside, and it wasn't cause he didn't want to help.

It was cause his drone got back and the supports were coming down.

He pushed past the caution tape and into the building, immediately reminding himself to go fast due to the smoke, but, he had no choice but to yell.

"Hey! Is anyone here?!"

He was about to scream when he heard a young voice beg for help, which lead to him lifting up some rubble to see a little boy, maybe eight, staring at him with big, dark brown eyes.

"Are you Spider-Man?"

"Yeah, I am. Let's get you out of here, okay?"

The little boy nodded, and reached up his arms to Peter, who picked him up and ran toward the exit, only to see it covered by wood, which caused him to curse internally, before asking.

"Karen, a escape route would be good right about now."

"My sensors have found a window, but it's only big enough for a small person to fit through."

Peter swallowed, before taking off his mask, and handing it to the little boy.

"Put it on, and listen to the nice lady's directions to get out. I'll be right behind you."

The boy nodded, putting on the mask, before walking off, giving Peter a sigh of relief, before more rubble started falling, causing him to jump out of the way with a yelp, before coughing harshly, feeling his chest seize up in the process, causing him to fall to the ground with tears in his eyes.

And then he was no longer in the burning apartment building, but on Coney Island, a burning plane on the ground and Toomes using the claws of his costume, causing the same tears in his eyes and constriction in his chest, but even when he would try and get away, he was completely defenseless without his suit, and almost had to let himself be slammed into the ground, only being dropped when his attacker realized that the tech he had come to steal was still mostly intact.

And Peter felt guilty when he saw the sparks coming from the wings, so, he yelled.

"Your wings! Your wings are gonna explode!"

But he didn't listen, so, from his vulnerable position, he shot his right web shooter onto the wing, and started to stand, grimacing as he tried to save this man's life, who, wasn't listening.

"Time to go home, Pete!"

"I'm trying to save you!" Peter cried, trying to pull him back down to the ground, but the strain of the wings plus his weakness from the crash and the building ending up on him caused that to be nearly impossible.

Vulture pushed him off, and he fell back on his back, trying to shoot again and failing, so, he was forced to watch as the wings exploded around him, shielding his eyes and body as it happened, and more of the beach erupted into flames, before he looked back, and decided in that moment, to run into the flames and save Liz's dad, adrenaline causing a momentary break from the pain in his chest and tears from the smoke.

After searing his hand on the metal, he ignored it a second time, and found Toomes, before carrying him onto the beach where there were less flames, the both of them panting and Peter coughing, trying to expel the smoke from his lungs as his chest became constricted again and his ribs, right shoulder and hands started to hurt.

None the less, he managed to stand, and look down onto Toomes, before webbing him to some of the rubble, and leaving before the cleanup crew could get there.

"SPIDER-MAN!"

A yell knocked him out of his thoughts as he looked up, only to see all the supports coming down, pinning him to the ground with a scream, before his vision went black, and he thought one thing.

"I don't wanna die."

•••••••••••••••

"Peter? Are you with us?"

He groaned as he started to wake up to that voice, his head still spinning and his lungs still having that constricted feeling, but, he could breathe clean air again, which subsequently launched him into a coughing fit, forcing his eyes open and tears to come with, as he started heaving for air, and chocked on the air that was given.

He felt someone pat his back roughly, which caused him to finally choke out what was caught in his lungs, but also left him in more pain then before, and laying on his back, breathing heavily.

He managed to open his eyes again, and saw May sitting beside him, holding his hand while trying not to cry.

"W-what?" He whispered, his voice basically gone, but May quickly shushed him anyway, running her hands through his hair.

"You were in a fire. A little boy named Miles was wearing your mask when the building fell with you in it. You're been out for almost a week. They didn't think you were gonna make it with how much smoke you inhaled."

"Sorry." Peter choked, followed by a cough, which resulted in May shushing him again.

"You saved lives, I can't be mad at that. Just...if you could not run into a fire again, I would appreciate it."

Peter smiled slightly, before sleep started creeping back onto him, partially because May was doing the thing to his hair, the thing that got him to sleep after nightmares for years.

"Get some rest, Peter."


End file.
